1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be largely classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. The volatile memory devices can perform data read/write operations quickly, but they lose data when an external power supply is interrupted. On the other hand, the non-volatile memory devices can store data even when the external power supply is interrupted. Accordingly, the non-volatile memory devices are used to store data regardless of power supply. As examples of the non-volatile memory devices, there are a mask read-only memory (MROM), a programmable read-only memory (PROM), an erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) and the like.